José Gilberto Vilchis
) |familiares = Banny Barrero (madre) Jesús Barrero (tío) Yectli Barrero Palestino (prima) Víctor Covarrubias (primo) Elsy Covarrubias (prima) Elzie Barrero (tía) Víctor Covarrubias Jr. (primo segundo) Santiago Covarrubias (primo segundo) |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 ( ) |primera_aparicion = El señor de las moscas |pais = México, D.F. Cuernavaca, México |estado = Activo |facebook = ppvilchismx |twitter = ppvilchismx |instagram = ppvilchismx }} thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Shun_de_Andromeda.jpg|Shun de Andrómeda en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Loki_en_thor.jpg|Loki en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Zamas del Futuro Artwork.png|Zamasu en Dragon Ball Super. DominicMonaghan.jpg|Merry en El Señor de los Anillos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Tio_granpha.jpg|Tío Grandpa. Neji Hyuga NS.png|Neji Hyuga en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. Archivo:AndrewGA.png|Dr. Andrew DeLuca en Anatomía según Grey. Phil_Wenneck.png|Phil Wenneck en ¿Qué pasó ayer?. ComodoGladiador.gif|Cómodo en Gladiador. Matt_Ishida.gif|Matt Ishida en Digimon 02 274_KND.jpg|Chad Worth Dickson (Número 274) en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio. Van_fanel_escaflowne.jpg|Van fanel en La visión de Escaflowne. Joel_Golds.jpg|Joel Goldshmidt VI en Blood+. HisashiMitsui.png|Kiminobu Kogure en Slam Dunk (Eps. 53-101). Archivo:Kiyomaro_cara.png|Kiyo Takamine en Zatch Bell. Han_lue_de_rapido_y_furioso.jpg|Han Lue en Rápidos y furiosos. Velkan-valerius-van-helsing1.jpg|Velkan en Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos. Dr_James_Wilson.jpg|Dr. James Wilson en Doctor House. Snake..jpg|Serpiente también en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (Temp. 1-4). ButchV2.png|Butch también en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (Temp. 1). Char 32383.jpg|Mitch Mitchelson también en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (Temp. 3-4). Spud_en_bob_el_constructor.jpg|Spud en Bob el Constructor. Dex_mandark_174x252.png|Cerebro en El laboratorio de Dexter (Temp. 3-4). MajorGlory.jpg|Mayor América en El laboratorio de Dexter (Temp. 4). Rino El Campamento de Lazlo.jpg|Rino en El Campamento de Lazlo. Kristoff.png|Kristoff de Frozen: Una aventura congelada. Kimball_Cho.jpg|Agente Kimball Cho en El mentalista. tumblr_m2yyx3qvn61rq4flzo1_1280.jpg|Sago e Hyper Sago en Shinzo. DonRigbysBrother.png|Don en Un show más. MeetNorm.png|Norm en Phineas y Ferb. P&FCandaceBadKids.png|Candace pero con una voz grave también en Phineas y Ferb. EMH-BaronZemo.png|Barón Zemo en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Ajin tosaki.jpg|Yū Tosaki en Ajin: Semihumano. Kaien Shiba2.png|Kaien Shiba en Bleach. Aaroniero Arruruerie como Kaien.png|Aaroniero Arruruerie (N.º 9) (Kaien) también en Bleach. Burter.png|Butter en Dragon Ball Z Kai. SMKelvinTaylorr.png|Kelvin Taylor en Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon S y Sailor Moon SuperS. SMStarsTaikiKou.png|Taiki Kou en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Yami-Bakura-X-Ryou-Bakura-WARNING-Yaoi-yu-gi-oh-18247039-518-489.jpg|Bakura Ryo en Yu-Gi-Oh! (Temp. 2-5). Stefan-Salvatore-tv-male-characters-31446457-2048-1365.jpg|Stefan Salvatore en Diarios de vampiros (Temp. 2-7). 6Iwzhgc.jpg|Steve Stifler en American Pie. Joaquin.jpg|Joaquín en El libro de la vida. MLP-SilverShill1.png|Silver Shill en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Johnny_Worthington_III.png|Johnny Worthington III en Monsters University. Archivo:Hesh.png|David "Hesh" Walker en Call of Duty: Ghosts. stephen ryan parker eldls-lbdb2.png|Stephen Ryan Parker en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2. Pequeño arroyo seci.jpg|Pequeño Arroyo en Spirit: El corcel indomable. Charmingcind2015.png|El príncipe azul en En el bosque. Sr_Moody.jpg|Sr. Moody en Judy Moody y un verano que promete. quanchi-1412262100132.jpg|Quan Chi en Mortal Kombat X. Lancelot.png|Lancelot en Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba. KH Shinjiro Kurama.png|Shinjirō Kurama en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué?. Kyuta'sFather TBATB.png|Padre de Kyuta/Ren en El niño y la bestia. Sunny.png|Sunny en Toriko. Ernest Cuore.png|Ernest Cuore.png en Candidato de la diosa. Naza.png|Nasa en Soul Hunter. Kyoya.png|Kyoya Tategami en Beyblade: Metal Fury, Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fusion. CharaImage Simón Grimault.png|Simón Grimault en Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug. Char 42257.jpg|Rozenmann en Bailando con vampiros. GLTAS-Razer.jpg|Razer en Linterna Verde: La serie animada. 008_DM.png|Danger Mouse en la serie homónima de 2016. JetVac Academy.png|Jet-Vac en Academia Skylanders. Pidgeon-toady-storks-15.jpg|Paloma Toady en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron. JuniorTCS.png|Cleveland Brown Jr. en Cleveland. MHCHwr (19).png|Romulus en Monster High. JasonNaught.png|Jason Naught en Max Steel (2013). Martinugly.jpg|Martin 1 Martin 2 en Ugly Americans. Lance Fishman.jpg|Lance en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción. FinnSeason4.jpg|Finn Hudson en Glee: buscando la fama. Mentor Ji.jpg|Mentor Ji en Power Rangers: Samurai. TommyMerlyn.jpg|Tommy Merlyn en Flecha. Charlie Pace.png|Charlie Pace en Lost. TW Jordan Parrish.png|Jordan Parrish en Teen Wolf. Henryringer.png|Henry Butler en Idénticas. Tommy Oliver (MM).jpg|Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger en Power Rangers (serie de TV) Remasterizada. Phillipamericans.png|Phillip Jennings en The Americans. Xander buffy.jpg|Xander en Buffy, la cazavampiros (2.ª voz). Mousse película 1.png|Mousse en Películas y especiales de Ranma ½. American-beauty-bodycopy.jpg|Ricky Fitts (Wes Bentley) en la película Belleza americana (1999). Oberyn-Martell-Profile 2-HD.png|Oberyn Martell en Game of Thrones. Flynn_Rider.jpg|Eugene Fitzherbert / Flynn Rider en Enredados por siempre y en las Promociones y tráilers de Enredados. Hércules-1998-1a1.jpg|Hércules en Hércules (serie animada) y House of Mouse. Kevin niño.jpeg|Kevin en Ben 10 (1ª aparicion) Capitán Rad "Ganancias, Peligro, Problemas" Dudesman (2.ª voz), Feedback (cap 46). Bongo.jpg|Bongo, el mono en Animales al ataque. Grayson.png|Grayson EN Locos por las nueces RoryTigre.png|Rory, el tigre de ZooMoo tiene cerebro en el canal ZooMoo. 25-bradley-cooper.w529.h529.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Bradley Cooper. Chrispine.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Chris Pine. Mark_walhberg.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Mark Wahlberg. JoshDuhamel.jpg|Ha doblado frecuentemente a Josh Duhamel. Dominic Monaghan 2014-08.jpg| Voz recurrente de Dominic Monaghan. José Gilberto Vilchis es un actor de doblaje e intérprete mexicano nacido en 1977, hijo de la actriz de doblaje Banny Barrero, sobrino del reconocido actor de doblaje Jesús Barrero y también primo de los también actores de doblaje Víctor Covarrubias y Yectli Barrero Palestino. Es reconocido por papeles como Shun en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Van Fanel en Escaflowne, Taiki en Sailor Moon Stars, Kiyo de Zatch Bell, Neji Hyūga de Naruto, Matt Ishida en Digimon 02, Bakura Ryo (y Yami Bakura) de Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cerebro en El Laboratorio de Dexter, Kaien Shiba en Bleach, Kyoya Tategami en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Rino en El Campamento de Lazlo, Tío Grandpa en la serie animada Tío Grandpa, también fue la voz de Finn Hudson en Glee: buscando la fama, Fue la 2.ª voz de Stefan Salvatore en Diarios de vampiros, Loki en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, Phil Wenneck en la trilogía de ¿Qué pasó ayer? y John Connor en Terminator 3 y Terminator: La salvación entre otros. Es acreditado también como Pepe Vilchis. Es también la voz recurrente de los actores Bradley Cooper y Tom Hiddleston. También trabaja en la estación de radio por la web Digital Media Radio, donde conduce el programa El Compló, Un programa de Hombres... para Mujeres, junto con los también actores Carlos Segundo y Carlos Olizar. thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik thumb|229px|right thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px thumb|230px|right|Logo del actor. Filmografía thumb|right|230 px|Entrevista a Pepe durante su visita a Tepic, Nayarit en una convención. Películas Bradley Cooper *Amigos de armas (2016) - Henry Girard *Joy: El nombre del éxito (2015) - Neil Walker *Bajo el mismo cielo (2015) - Brian Gilcrest *Francotirador (2014) - Chris Kyle *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III (2013) - Phil Wenneck *Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Pat Solitano *The Place Beyond the Pines (2012) - Avery Cross *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) - Phil Wenneck *Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) - Templeton "Faceman" Peck *Día de los enamorados (2010) - Holden Bristow *¿Qué pasó ayer? (2009) - Phil Wenneck *A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Ben Gunders Mark Wahlberg *Guerra de papás 2 (2017) - Dusty Mayron *Transformers: El último caballero (2017) - Cade Yeager *Día de héroes (2016) - Tommy Saunders (versión CBS Films) *Guerra de papás (2015) - Dusty Mayron *Entourage: La película (2015) - Él mismo *El apostador (2014) - Jim Bennett *Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) - Cade Yeager *Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) - Daniel Lugo *The Fighter (2010) - 'Irish' Micky Ward (versión Paramount) *Desde mi cielo (2009) - Jack Salmon *Los infiltrados (2006) - Sgto. Dignam Chris Pine *Mujer Maravilla (2017) - Steve Trevor (tráiler 1) *Enemigo de todos (2016) - Toby Howard *Horas contadas (2016) - Bernie Webber *Z for Zachariah (2015) - Caleb *En el bosque (2014) - Príncipe de Cenicienta *Así somos (2012) - Sam Harper *¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Franklin "FDR" Foster *Golpe de suerte (2006) - Jake Hardin *El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) - Nicholas Deveraux Tom Hiddleston *Thor: Ragnarok (2017) - Loki *Kong: La isla calavera (2017) - Capitán James Conrad *El rascacielos (2015) - Dr. Robert Laing *La cumbre escarlata (2015) - Sir Thomas Sharpe *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Loki *The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Loki *Thor (2011) - Loki Rob Schneider *Shelby (2014) - Shelby *Yo los declaro marido y... Larry (2007) - Ministro asiático *Gigoló por accidente en Europa (2005) - Deuce Bigalow *El hijo del diablo (2000) - Hombre en público *Gigoló por accidente (1999) - Deuce Bigalow Justin Long *Amor a distancia (2010) - Garrett *Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Junior *Duro de matar 4.0 (2007) - Matt Farrell *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Justin *Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) - Brandon Seann William Scott *Mr. Woodcock (2007) - John Farley *El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) - Travis Alfred Walker (versión Universal) *American Pie: La boda (2003) - Steve Stifler *Un plan de locos (2002) -Ben McGewan *American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) - Steve Stifler *American Pie: Tu primera vez (1999) - Steve Stifler Jon Bernthal *Baby: El aprendiz del crimen (2017) - Griff *El contador (2016) - Brax *El lobo de Wall Street (2013) - Brad *El escritor fantasma (2010) - Rick Ricardelli (doblaje de Movie City) *Las torres gemelas (2006) - Christopher Amoroso Yul Vazquez *La historia real de un falso asesino (2016) - General Javier Ruiz *El infiltrado (2016) - Javier Ospina (versión Broad Green Pictures) *Matar al mensajero (2014) - Danilo Blandón *Capitán Phillips (2013) - Capitán Frank Castellano Simon Pegg *Star Trek: Sin límites (2016) - Scotty *Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) - Scotty *Paul (2011) - Graeme Willy *Star Trek (2009) - Scotty Paul Rudd ' *The Fundamentals of Caring (2016) - Ben *Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) - Pete *Locura en el paraíso (2012) - George *Nunca podría ser tuya (2007) - Adam Pearl 'Joaquin Phoenix *Irrational man (2015) - Abe *Camino a la redención (2007) - Ethan Learner *Hotel Rwanda (2004) - Jack Daglish (2.ª versión) *Gladiador (2000) - Commodus Jake Gyllenhaal *Animales nocturnos (2016) - Tony Hastings / Edward Sheffield *Soldado anónimo (2005) - Anthony Swofford *Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Jack Twist (versión DVD) *Donnie Darko (2001) - Donnie Darko Domhnall Gleeson *Revenant: El renacido (2015) - Andrew Henry (tráiler) *Dredd 3D (2012) - Clan Techie *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) - Bill Weasley *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Bill Weasley Taylor Kitsch *Un corazón normal (2014) - Bruce Niles *El sobreviviente (2013) - Michael Murphy *Salvajes (2012) - Chon *Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) - Teniente Alex Hopper Sung Kang *Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Han Lue *Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) - Han Lue *Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Han Lue *Asesino ninja (2009) - Hollywood Dominic Monaghan ' *Soldado de la fortuna (2012) - Tommy Sin *El Señor de los Anillos: El Retorno del Rey (2003) - Meriadoc Brandigamo "Merry" *El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) - Meriadoc Brandigamo "Merry" *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Meriadoc Brandigamo "Merry" 'Josh Duhamel ' *Año nuevo (2011) - Sam *Bajo el mismo techo (2010) - Eric Messer *The Romantics (2010) - Tom *Una cita con tu ídolo (2004) - Tad Hamilton 'Ashton Kutcher *Ámame o muerete (2010) - Spencer Aimes *Efectos personales (2009) - Walter *Un seductor irresistible (2009) - Nikki Harper *Bobby (2006) - Fisher Wes Bentley *La tumba de Ligeia (2009) - Jonathan *El Cadillac de Dolan (2009) - Robinson *Sus últimas palabras (2008) - Evan *Belleza americana (1999) - Ricky Fitts Heath Ledger *Los hermanos Grimm (2005) - Jacob Grimm (versión TV) *Casanova (2005) - Casanova *Las cuatro plumas (2002) - Harry Feversham *10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) - Patrick Verona Jason Segel *The Discovery (2017) - Will *Los Muppets (2011) - Gary (tráiler) *Los viajes de Gulliver (2010) - Horacio Seth Rogen *Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) - Mac Radner *Buenos vecinos (2014) - Mac Radner *El Avispon Verde (2011) - Britt Reid / Avispón Verde Henry Cavill *El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) - Napoleon Solo *El hombre de acero (2013) - Clark Kent / Superman (tráiler) *The Cold Light of Day (2012) - Will Shaw (tráiler iTunes) Josh Hartnett *Caballos salvajes (2015) - KC Briggs *El departamento (2004) - Matthew *Aquí en la Tierra (2000) - Jasper Arnold P.J. Byrne *Destino Final 5 (2011) - Isaac Palmer *Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Kenny Sommerfeld *Una cena para tontos (2010) - Davenport Jonathan Rhys Meyers ' *August Rush: Escucha tu destino (2007) - Louis Connelly (2.ª versión) *Misión imposible 3 (2006) - Declan Gormley *La provocación (2005) - Chris Wilton 'Luke Wilson *Hotel sin salida (2007) - David Fox *Muerte interior (2003) - Bobby Cupid *De ladrón a policía (1999) - Carson José Zúñiga *La torre oscura (2017) - Dr. Hotchkiss *Cigarros (1995) - Jerry Barry Pepper *Monster Trucks (2017) - Sheriff Rick *Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) - Daniel Jackson Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Snowden (2016) - Edward Snowden *Hesher (2010) - Hesher Justin Theroux *La chica del tren (2016) - Tom Watson *Psicópata americano (2000) - Timothy Bryce Benjamin Walker *En el corazón del mar (2015) - George Pollard *Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) - Abraham Lincoln Dermot Mulroney *La noche del demonio: Capítulo 3 (2015) - Sean Brenner *Una gran esperanza (2012) - Coronel Scott Boyer Scott Eastwood *El viaje más largo (2015) - Luke Collins *Gran Torino (2008) - Trey Finn Wittrock *La gran apuesta (2015) - Jamie Shipley *Preparatoria Halloween (2004) - Cody Ben Chaplin *La Cenicienta (2015) - Padre de Cenicienta (tráiler) *Ruleta rusa (2001) - John Buckingham Rupert Graves *Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) - Stirling Rogers *Turcos y Caicos: Worricker (2014) - Stirling Rogers Dan Stevens *Una noche en el museo 3 (2014) - Sir Lancelot *Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) - Kenny Kristo Matthew Goode *El código enigma (2014) - Hugh Alexander (versión Diamond Films) *Retorno a Brideshead (2008) - Charles Ryder Alan Tudyk *Tell (2014) - Detective Morton *3:10 a Yuma (2007) - Doc Potter (doblaje de DVD) Ebon Moss-Bachrach *We'll Never Have Paris (2014) - Guillaume *Suburban Girl (2007) - Ethan Eisenberg Ron Livingston *El conjuro (2013) - Roger Perron *La extraña vida de Timothy Green (2012) - Franklin Crudstaff Cuba Gooding Jr. *El mayordomo (2013) - Carter Wilson (versión Diamond Films) *The Way of War (2009) - David Wolf Lee Byung Hun *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Storm Shadow *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Storm Shadow Russell Brand *La era del rock (2012) - Lonny *Arturo: Millonario irresistible (2011) - Arthur Bach Eddie Murphy *Más de mil palabras (2012) - Jack McCall *Robo en las alturas (2011) - Slide Adam Scott *A toda madre (2012) - Andrew Margolis jr. *Propuesta de año bisiesto (2010) - Jeremy Martin Freeman *El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) - Bilbo Bolsón (tráiler) *Dulces sueños (2007) - Gary Shaller David Tennant *Noche de miedo (2011) - Peter Vincent *Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) - Barty Crouch Jr. Eli Roth *Bastardos sin gloria (2009) - Sargento Donny Donowitz *A prueba de muerte (2007) - Dov (redoblaje) Ross Thomas *Otra ridícula película de baile - Tyler (2009) *American Pie 5: La milla al desnudo - Ryan (2006) Matt Dillon *Nada más que la verdad (2009) - Patton Dubois *Ciudad de fantasmas (2002) - Jimmy Nick Moran *¡Goool! 3: El juego final (2009) - Nick Ashworth *El mosquetero (2001) - Aramis Alessandro Nivola *Coco antes de Chanel (2009) - Boy Chapel *Best Laid Plans (1999) - Nick Ewan McGregor *The Men Who Stare at Goats (2009) - Bob Wilton *Emma (1996) - Frank Churchill Sean Faris *Forever Strong: Honor y carácter (2008) - Rick Penning *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) - William Chris O'Donnell *Kit Kittredge: Joven reportera (2008) - Jack Kittredge *Límite vertical (2000) - Peter Garrett Steve Carell *El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) - Evan Baxter (primera versión) *Dan in Real Life (2007) - Dan (redoblaje) Jon Heder *No tengo madre (2007) - Jeffrey Manus *Como si fuera cierto (2005) - Darryl Rhys Ifans *Canción de Mallorca (2007) - Dickie *Los suplentes (2000) - Nigel Gruff Tom Welling *Más barato por docena 2 (2006) - Charlie Baker *Más barato por docena (2004) - Charlie Baker Matthew Davis *Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) - Agente Sean Mack *Legalmente rubia (2001) - Warner Huntington Craig Kirkwood *Perseguido (2001) - Mike Martin *Duelo de titanes (2000) - Jerry "Rev" Harris Joshua Jackson *Rumores (2000) - Beau Edson *El aprendiz (1998) - Joey Adam Hurtig *Culto a Chucky - Malcom (Múltiple) Otros: *Blade Runner 2049 (2017) - Niander Wallace (Jared Leto) *Kingsman: El círculo dorado (2017) - Whiskey (Pedro Pascal) *Mío o de nadie (2017) - David Connover (Geoff Stults) *La Bella y la Bestia - Voces adicionales *El espacio entre nosotros (2017) - Hermano de Sarah (Colin Egglesfield) *XXx: Reactivado (2017) - Nicky (Nicky Jam) *Toma la 10 (2017) - Jay (Chester Tam) *Silencio (2016) - Mokichi (Shin'ya Tsukamoto) *Vivir de noche (2016) - Calvin Bondurant (Clark Gregg) *Sing Street: Reviviendo los 80 (2016) - Brandon (Jack Reynor) *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) - Tim (Andrew Leeds) *El bebé de Bridget Jones (2016) - Tom (James Callis) *Pasión por las letras (2016) - Thomas Wolfe (Jude Law) *Soldado anónimo 3: El asedio (2016) - Shane Hansen (Tom Ainsley) *XOXO: La fiesta interminable (2016) - Chopper (LaMonica Garrett) *Keanu (2016) - Cheddar (Method Man) *12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) - Dante Bishop (Edwin Hodge) *13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) - Kris "Tanto" Paronto (Pablo Schreiber) *El conjuro 2 (2016) - Vic Nottingham (Simon Delaney) *Milagros del cielo (2016) - Kevin Beam (Martin Henderson) *Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) - Anatoli Kniazev (Callan Mulvey) *Mi abuelo es un peligro (2016) - Bradley (Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman) *Un novato en apuros 2 (2016) - Capitán Hernández (Carlos Gómez) *Área 51 (2015) - Ben (Ben Rovner) *Pacto criminal (2015) - William "Billy" Bulger (Benedict Cumberbatch) *La verdad oculta (2015) - Voces adicionales *Puente de espías (2015) - Sr. Michener (David Wilson Barnes) *Straight Outta Compton (2015) - Ice Cube (O'Shea Jackson Jr.) *007: Spectre (2015) - Moreau (Marc Zinga) *Tracers: Al límite (2015) - Miller (Adam Rayner) *Dos locas en fuga (2015) - Lou (Marcus Lyle Brown) *Los 33 (2015) - Luis Urzua "Don Lucho" (Lou Diamond Phillips) *La vida misma (2015) - Joven Alex Carver (Korey Jackson) *Ted 2 (2015) - Él mismo (Jimmy Kimmel) *Cercana obsesión (2015) - Garrett Peterson (John Corbett) *Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) - Garriga (Rodrigo Santoro) *El destino de Júpiter (2015) - Vladie Bolotnikov (Kick Gurry) *Camino hacia el terror 6 (2015) - Jackson (Chris Jarvis) *Mientras somos jóvenes (2014) - Dave (Ryan Serhant) *Dios no está muerto (2014) - Marc Shelley (Dean Cain) (segunda versión) *Adultos primerizos (2014) - Paul (Bobby Moynihan) *Cautiva (2014) - Mike (Aaron Poole) *Escobar: Paraíso perdido (2014) - Pablo Escobar (Benicio del Toro) *La peor noche de mi vida (2014) - Gordon (James Marsden) *Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) - Bobby (Mark Duplass) *El justiciero (2014) - Detective Pederson (James Wilcox) *Si decido quedarme (2014) - Henry (Adam Solomonian) *Godzilla (2014) - Jainway (Ty Olsson) *Heredero del diablo (2014) - Zach McCall (Zach Gilford) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) - Teddy Hefferman (Seth Ayott) *Una Historia Que Contar (2013) - Red (Drew Waters) *Atrapada (2013) - Hollander (Michael Keaton) *Cuernos (2013) - Eric Hannity (Michael Adamthwaite) *12 años esclavo (2013) - Sr. Brown (Scoot McNairy) (versión Buena Vista) *Recuerda este domingo (2013) - Gus (Zachary Levi) *Balada de un hombre común (2013) - Llewyn Davis (Oscar Isaac) *Al diablo con las noticias (2013) - Garth Holliday (Chris Parnell) *El camino de vuelta (2013) - Roddy (Nat Faxon) *Ladrona de libros (2013) - Wolfgang (Matthias Matschke) *Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) - Harvey "Doc" Postlethwaite (Jamie de Courcey) *El abogado del crimen (2013) - Sacerdote (Édgar Ramírez) *Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Jimmy Kim (Benedict Wong) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Carl Killick (Kevin Rankin) *Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) - Sid (Eric André) *Behind the Candelabra (2013) - Joel Strote (Harvey J. Alperin) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Pablo Chacón (Tomer Sisley) (Spots) *El gran Gatsby (2013) - Nick Carraway (Tobey Maguire) *Después de la Tierra (2013) - Cypher Raige (Will Smith) *El último desafío (2013) - Lewis Dinkum (Johnny Knoxville) *Los Pee Wee: El invierno que cambió mi vida (2012) - Carl Trudel *Fugitivo (2012) - Marty Braymer (David Bark-Jones) *El Rey Escorpión 3: Batalla por la redención (2012) - Talus (Billy Zane) *Magic Mike (2012) - Tobias (Gabriel Iglesias) (versión Videomax) *Vividores (2012) - Dave (Josh Lawson) *Piel verdadera (2012) - Ash (Abhin Galeya) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - John Daggett (Ben Mendelsohn) *Hombres de negro III (2012) - Agente AA (Will Arnett) *Inframundo: El despertar (2012) - David (Theo James) *Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Vanilla Ice *Aroma y sensibilidad (2011) - John Willoughby (Jason Celaya) *Intercambio de parejas (2011) - Andrew (Edward Akrout) *Judy Moody y un verano que promete (2011) - Papá (Kristoffer Ryan Winters) *Contando a mis ex (2011) - Colin Shea (Chris Evans) *30 y viviendo en casa (2011) - Voces adicionales *Level Up (2011) - Voces adicionales *El conspirador (2010) - Frederick Aiken (James McAvoy) *El origen (2010) - Eames (Tom Hardy) *Velocidad mortal (2010) - Strayger (Andrew Keegan) *Ceremony (2010) - Teddy (Jake Johnson) (segunda versión) *Karate Kid (2010) - Padre de Mei Ying *El último viaje de Chance (2009) - Voces adicionales *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales *Persecución inminente (2009) - Gavin Kossef (Jim Sturgess) *Viernes 13 (2009/New Line) - Clay Miller (Jared Padalecki) *Terminator: La salvación (2009) - John Connor (Christian Bale) (Sony) *Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) - Nigel (Rik Young) *Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) - William "Willy" Juarez (Christian Contreras) *La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) - Kenji Mazuto (Yuki Matsuzaki) *Notorious (2009) - Trock *Crónicas mutantes (2008) - Cabo Jesus Alejandro "El Jesus" de Barrera (Luis Echegaray) *Diversión mortal (2008) - La risa (Keir O'Donnell) *En el límite del amor (2008) - Dylan Thomas (Matthew Rhys) *WAZ: El maleficio (2008) - Pierre Jackson (Tom Hardy) *La gran oportunidad de Beethoven (2008) - Eddie (Jonathan Silverman) *¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) - Brian Bretter (Bill Hader) * Jugando sucio (2008) - Carter Rutherford (John Krasinski) *Los destinos cruzados (2008) - Joey *A prueba de fuego (2008) - Caleb Holt (Kirk Cameron) *Hancock (2008) - Ray Embrey (Jason Bateman) *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008) - voces adicionales *Clara y Francisco (2007) - Francisco (Ettore Bassi) (doblaje mexicano) *Por orgullo (2007) - Hakim Davis (Nate Parker) *Vías y vidas (2007) - Otis Higgs (Eugene Byrd) *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Pavel Lubyarsky (Oleg Taktarov) (segunda versión) *El encierro (2007) - Andy Gordon (James Franco) *Los condenados (2007) - Baxter (Luke Pegler) *Transformers (2007) - Voces diversas * El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Fisk (Mike Realba) *Diversión en ruedas (2007) - Alexander Keene (Mitch Eakins) *Gángster americano (2007) - Huey Lucas (Chiwetel Ejiofor) *Maligno (2006) - Michael Montross (Luke Pegler) *La hija de Santa (2006) - Luke Jessup (Ivan Sergei) *Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut (2006) Clark Kent / Superman (Christopher Reeve) *Solos contra el mundo (2006) - Noam (Ohad Knoller) *Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) - David Childers (Bailey Cave) *Pacto infernal (2006) - Caleb Danvers (Steven Strait) *Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) - Takashi/DK (Brian Tee) *Driftwood: el secreto (2006) - Norris (David Eigenberg) *Muriendo por un sueño (2006) - Willy Williams (Chris Klein) *Aceptados (2006) - Daryl "Hands" Halloway (Columbus Short) *In 3 Tagen bist du tot (2006) - Clemens (Michael Steinocher) *Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu (2006) - Shen (Shin Koyamada) *The truth about love (2005) - Archie Gray (Dougray Scott) *Where the Truth Lies (2005) - Lanny (Kevin Bacon) * El juego del miedo II (2005/DVD) - Daniel Rig (Lyriq Bent) *Danny the Dog (2005) - Danny (Jet Li) *Virgen a los 40 (2005) - Jay (Romany Malco) *Plan de vuelo (2005) - Eric (Matt Bomer) *El hijo de La Máscara (2005) - Tim Avery (Jamie Kennedy) *Invasión 2: El héroe de la federación (2004) - Billie Otter (Cy Carter) *La pasión de Cristo (2004) Jesús (Jim Caviezel) *Saliendo con otros (2004) - Ed (Jay Mohr) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) - Bak Mei (Daniel Wu) *Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos (2004) - Velkan (Will Kemp) *Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) - Mike Winchell (Lucas Black) *Wimbledon (2004) - Dieter (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) *Bad Boys II (2003) - Tito Vargas (Reynaldo Gallegos) *Ahora sí es amor (2003) - Jeff Blue (Adam Greydon) *Todo por las patadas (2003) - George Patrick Owens/"Rudy" *Justin y Kelly (2003) - Brandon (Greg Siff) *Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) - John Connor (Nick Stahl) *El Hombre Araña (2002) - Flash Thompson (Joe Manganiello) *8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) - Lyckety-Splyt (Strike) *Sentencia previa (2002) - Danny Witwer (Colin Farrell) *Nancy Drew (2002) - Franklin Roosevelt Sanderson (Brian J. White) *Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Phil Collen (Esteban Powell) *Alta velocidad (2001) - Memo Moreno (Cristián de la Fuente) (doblaje original) *How High (2001) - Gerald (T.J. Thyne) *Rápido y furioso (2001) - Leon (Johnny Strong) *El diario de Bridget Jones (2001) - Mark Darcy (Colin Firth) (doblaje original) *Josie y las melódicas (2001) - Alexander Cabot (Paulo Costanzo) *Hermanos de carreras (2001) - Andrew Carson (Trever O'Brien) *Hannibal (2001) - Agente Franco Benetti (Andrea Piedimonte) *El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2 (2000) - Stephen Ryan Parker (Stephen Barker Turner) *Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro (2000) - Voces adicionales (acreditado como José Vilchis) *Comportamiento modelo (2000) - Erick Singer (Jesse Nilsson) *El implacable (2000) - Jeremy Kinnear (Alan Cumming) *Copiando a Mona Lisa (2000) - Arthur (Johnny Galecki) *Camino a la fama (2000) - Cooper Nielson (Ethan Stiefel) *Big Brother Trouble (2000) - Entrenador (Mario López) *¡Escóndete y grita! (2000) - Voces diversas *La fortaleza 2: El reingreso (2000) - Prisionero que se queja de la comida *¿Quién no mató a Mona? (2000) - Oficial Feege (Peter Dobson) (redoblaje) *En un abrir y cerrar de ojos (1999) - Dr. Jason Hersch (Gregg Binkley) *Rockeros rebeldes (1999) - Trip (James DeBello) *Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI (1999) - Greg (Gregory Smith) *El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) - Willy *Ella es así (1999) - Dean Sampson (Paul Walker) *Los muchachos no lloran (1999) - John Lotter (Peter Sarsgaard) *Las cosas que importan (1998) - Jordan Belzer (Nicky Katt) *Half Baked (1998) - Brian (niño) (James Cooper) *Pequeños guerreros (1998) - Tornado (Harry Shearer) *Patch Adams (1998) - Mitch Roman (Philip Seymour Hoffman) *Perturbados (1998) - UV (Chad Donella) (redoblaje) *8 días a la semana (1997) - Matt (R.D. Robb) *Un hombre lobo americano en París (1997) - Brad (Vince Vieluf) *El invencible (1997) - Hombres de Giancarlo *Flubber (1997) - Jugador 12 *Último recurso (1996) - John Hayes (Peter Gallagher) *Marea roja (1995) - Danny Rivetti (Danny Nucci) *Ayer y hoy (1995) - Scott Wormer (Devon Sawa) *No seas una amenaza para el Sur del Centro, al beber tu licor en el vecindario (1995) - Preach (Chris Spencer) *Cacería sangrienta (1994) - Derek Wolfe Jr (William McNamara) (redoblaje) *Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) - Lestat de Lioncourt (Tom Cruise) (redoblaje) *Un amor en las nubes (1993) - Lachlan (Russell Crowe) *Un deseo cumplido (1992) - Bull (Jim Whitehead) *El circo de la fe (1992) - Boyd (Lukas Haas) *El padre de la novia (1991) - Howard (B.D. Wong) (redoblaje) *Oscar (1991) - Anthony Rossano (Vincent Spano)(redoblaje) *Turner & Hooch (1989) - Ernie (David Knell) (doblaje original) *Dirty Dancing (1987) - Johnny Castle (Patrick Swayze) (redoblaje) *El jinete pálido (1985) - Josh LaHood (Chris Penn) *El motín del Bounty (1984) - John Adams (Philip Martin Brown) *Furia de titanes (1981) - Perseo (Harry Hamlin) (redoblaje) *Barry Lyndon (1975) - Lord Ludd (Steven Berkoff) (redoblaje) *El secuestro del Pelham Uno Dos Tres (1974) - Plomero (Timothy Meyers) *2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Miller (Kevin Scott) (redoblaje) Anime Ryo Horikawa *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades (OVA 00) - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario - Shun de Andrómeda Yuta Kazuya *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno - Shun de Andrómeda / Hades-Shun *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos - Shun de Andrómeda Kōichi Tōchika *Naruto - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippūden - Neji Hyuga Takahiro Sakurai *Zatch Bell - Kiyo Takamine *Ajin: Semihumano - Yū Tosaki Shinichiro Miki *Naruto - Mizuki *Dragon Ball Super - Zamasu, Zamasu del futuro Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Shun de Andrómeda (niño) (Yumi Tōma) Andrómeda Negro (Kaneto Shiozawa) / Soldado del Santuario *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) Hades (ova 1) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Hades del pasado *La visión de Escaflowne - Van Fanel *Toriko - Sunny *Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Hannou *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Datamon / Chico del aventon (un episodio) *Digimon 02 - Matt Ishida *Digimon 03 - Ryo Akiyama (2 caps.) *Dragon Ball Z Kai - Burter *Dragon Ball Super - Caroni (ep 13-15) *Kenichi - Siegfried *Initial D - Takumi Fujiwara *Shuten Doji- Yusuke Shiratori *Nadja del mañana - Conde Gerhard Waltmüller *Dante el señor de los demonios - Zenon *Yakumo Tatsu - Kuraki Fuzuchi *Espíritu de lucha - Alexander Volg Zangief / Kenta Kobashi *Gundam Wing - Chang Wufei *Shinzo - Zaago *Blood+ - Joel Goldshmidt *YAT - Vendedor de nave *Candidato de la diosa - Aurnesto Coure *Sailor Moon R - Kelvin Taylor / Kyosuke *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Taiki Kou *Slam Dunk - Kiminobu Kogure (2.ª voz) *Soul Hunter - Nassa (Nataku) *Trigun - Midvalley the Hornfreak *Yu Yu Hakusho - Touya / Asato Kido / Shigure *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Bakura Ryo (2.ª voz) / Joey Weeler (15 caps.) / Caballero legendario Hermos *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Dimitri (ep. 18) *Bleach - Kaien Shiba / Aaroniero Arruruerie *Eyeshield 21 - Manabu Yukimitsu / Shien Mushanokoji "Kid" / Hiroshi Oonishi / Hermano de Ichimaru *Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Angelo Aquos / Ren Krawler *Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters, Beyblade: Metal Fury - Kyoya Tategami *Súper Once - Masaru Mukata *Bailando con vampiros - Rozenmann *Pokémon - Profesor Telesu / Prof. Birch (2.ª voz) / Emmet *Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Shinjirō Kurama *ID-0 - Ido Series animadas Tom Kenny *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Mitch Mitchelson (2.ª voz) / Serpiente (1.ª voz) *Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Henry Armadillo *Breadwinners - Papá de SwaySway Kevin Michael Richardson *Cleveland - Cleverland Brown Jr. *Padre de familia - Cleverland Brown Jr. (2 voz) Peter Browngardt *Tío Grandpa - Tío Grandpa *Steven Universe - Tío Grandpa (ep. 55) Otros papeles: *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Tezz Volitov *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Razer *El Laboratorio de Dexter - Cerebro (3ª voz) / Mayor América (4.ª temp.) / Amigo de Dexter #1 (1.ª voz) / Cebra imaginaria / Niño campesino / Niño en escuela / Soldado / Ness dormilón / Pirata / Voces adicionales *Hércules (serie animada) - Hércules *Los misterios de la abuelita Prudencia - Voces adicionales *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Chad Worth Dickson (número 274) / Mauricio (número 9 incluyendo su versión joven) / James "Jimmy" Nixon McGarfield (2ª voz) *Academia Skylanders - Pop Fizz *Danger Mouse (2016) - Danger Mouse *El Campamento de Lazlo - Rino *Bob el Constructor - Spud *Ed, Edd & Eddy - Jimmy (un ep.) *Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) - Vibora Alga *Bobinogs - Bobinoculares / Narración *Pepper Ann - Stuart / Ned *Tres espías sin límite - Tim Scan *El circo de Jojo - Federico *Glenn Martin, dentista - Bret Michaels *La leyenda de Tarzán - Mojo *Las locuras de Andy - Shane *El show del ratón - Hércules / Voces diversas *Mansión Foster Para Amigos Imaginarios - Dylan *Ben 10 - Kevin (1ª voz) *Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Tyler *Ben 10: Omniverse - Capitán Rad "Ganacias, Peligro, Problemas" Dudesman (2.ª voz) / Feedback (cap 46) *Las Chicas Superpoderosas - Butch (1.ª voz) / Jeff / Perro parlante (2.ª voz) / Niño en comercial / Reparador del clima / Reportero Beto Peláez / Piloto de helicóptero / Ciudadano de acuerdo / Voces adicionales *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Harold Buttowski *El mundo de Quest - Lord Spite *Los Simpson - Ethan Ballantyne (Temp. 22) / Voces adicionales *Futurama - Animatronio (Temp. 6) / Voces adicionales *Looney Tunes - Voces diversas *Monster High - Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch (un cap.) / Romulus *Un show más - Astronauta Jones / Don (2.ª Voz) / Mitsuru Shinehara / DVD / Voces adicionales *Los cuentos de la Calle Broca - Cristóbal Colón *Max Steel (2013) - Jason Naught *Dragones de Berk - Salvaje *Hora de Aventura - Princesa Galleta / T.V. (1 voz) *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Larry (temp. 3, un ep.) *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Sr. Tenaza, Voces Adicionales *Phineas y Ferb - Norm (2ª voz) / Kuchi Pupu / Danny / Candace Flynn (voz alérgica) (ep. 12) / Voces adicionales *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Silver Shill *Goldie y Osito - Papá Oso (Barry Wiggins) *Welcome To Eltingville - Jerry Stokes *Elena de Avalor - Canciller Esteban *Miraculous: Las Aventuras de Ladybug - Simón Grimault / Simon Dice *Pollo Robot - Voces adicionales Series de TV Cheyenne Jackson *American Horror Story: Hotel - Will Drake *American Horror Story: Roanoke - Sidney Aaron James *American Horror Story: Cult - Dr. Rudy Vincent Aaron Musicant *Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción - Lance *¡Viva Yo! Con su estrella London Tipton - Lance Cory Monteith *Glee, buscando la fama - Finn Hudson *The Glee Project - Él mismo Paul Wesley *Diarios de vampiros - Stefan Salvatore / Silas / Tom Avery *Los originales - Stefan Salvatore Rene Naufahu *Power Rangers: Megaforce - Mentor Ji *Power Rangers: Samurai - Mentor Ji Colin Donnell *Chicago Med - Dr. Connor Rhodes (1ª voz) *Flecha - Tommy Merlyn Otros *Westworld - William (Jimmi Simpson) (2016-presente) *Anatomía según Grey - Dr. Andrew DeLuca (Giacomo Gianniotti) (2015-presente) *22.11.63 - Frank Dunning (Josh Duhamel) (2016) *Wet Hot American Summer - Eric (Chris Pine) *Max & Shred - Lloyd Ackerman (Jean-Michel Le Ga) *Chica indiscreta - Lord Marcus Beaton (Patrick Heusinger) *Teen Wolf - Profesor Adrian Harris (Adam Fristo) e Insertos *Diarios de vampiros William Tanner (Benjamin Ayres) *Idénticas - Henry Butler (Kristoffer Polaha) (2011-2012) *Samantha Who? - Funk (Billy Zane) (2009) *Doctor House - Dr. James Wilson (Robert Sean Leonard) *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Trey Atwood (Bradley Stryker, Logan Marshall-Green) *Un sueño en Hollywood - Osbourne "Oz" Silver (James Franco) *Lost **Charlie Pace (Dominic Monaghan) (2004-2008,2010) **Robert (Guillaume Dabinpons) (2009) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Versión Remasterizada) - Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger *Héroes - Ted Sprauge (Matthew John Armstrong) *The Americans - Phillip Jennings (Matthew Rhys) * Mentes criminales - Kevin Lynch (Nicholas Brendon) temporada-presente y voces diversas *Sexo en la Ciudad - Skipper Johnston *Banda de Hermanos - Sargento Primero Donald Malarkey *Hechiceras - Dex Lawson *El mentalista - Kimball Cho (Tim Kang) e insertos *Wildside - Charlie Coustos (Alex Dimitriades) *Los Tudors - Edward Fox (doblaje original mexicano) *Los socios de la ley - Jonah Gleason *Level Up - Bard (Michael Teigen) *Victorious - Liam *Es tan Raven - Sony Curtis (Akeem Smith9 (Temp. 2 Cap 15) *Códigos de familia - Nelson Chiu (James Chen) (Temp 1 Cap 1) *Buffy, la cazavampiros - Xander (Nicholas Brendon) (Temp. 6-7) *Angel - Lorne (2ª voz) (Andy Hallet) *Mandrake - Paolo Mandrake *¡Qué Onda! - Shayne Zabo (Shayne Topp) *El juego de tronos - Oberyn Martell (Pedro Pascal) *Agente Carter - Actor de radio (Walker Roach) *La teoría del Big Bang - Elon Musk (el mismo) ( Temp 9 ep 193) (2015) *ZooMoo tiene cerebro - Rory, el tigre (2015-2016) *CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *Caso resuelto **Jeffrey Walters (D.W. Moffett) (Temp 6 ep 2) (2010) Miniseries *D.C.: La Biblia continúa - Jesucristo (Juan Pablo Di Pace) (2015) Películas de anime Ryo Horikawa *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Reencarción de Ellis la Diosa de la Guerra - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Gran Batalla de los Dioses - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Shun de Andrómeda *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Shun de Andrómeda Toshihiko Seki *Ranma ½ : Gran aventura en Nekonron, China - Mousse *Ranma ½ la Película 2: La Isla de las Doncellas - Mousse *Ranma 1/2 OVA: Akane y sus hermanas - Mousse Otros * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Shun de Andrómeda (Nobuhiko Okamoto) (2014) *Ghost in the Shell - Basurero *El niño y la bestia - Padre de Kyuta/Ren *Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños - Pananu *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Kibito-Shin Películas animadas * Deep, el pulpo - Darcy * Leyendas de Oz: El regreso de Dorothy - Espantapájaros * La fiesta de las salchichas - Voces diversas * Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron - Paloma Toady (Stephen Kramer Glickman) * La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Presentador / Ojo Inspector * El libro de la vida - Joaquín (Channing Tatum) * Yellow Submarine - Paul McCartney * Monsters University - Johnny Worthington III (Nathan Fillion) * Turbo - Pepe Maniobra (Snoop Dogg) * Animales al ataque - Bongo, el mono * Spirit: El corcel indomable - Pequeño Arroyo * El regreso de Yafar - Narrador * Shrek - Ratón ciego 1 * Shrek 2 - Anunciador en pantano * Shrek tercero - Cerdito 3 * Pinocho - Piero * Cars 2 - Siddely (Jason Isaacs), Voces diversas * Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Norm (John Viener) * Dinosaurios - Dodger (Rob Schneider) * Intensa mente - Bill Anderson Kyle MacLachlan (tráiler 3) * Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas - Voces diversas * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón - Voces diversas * Alpha y Omega - Candu * Anne: La aventura a Green Gables - Gilbert Blythe * Enredados - Flynn Rider (tráilers) * Barbie y las tres mosqueteras - Anunciador * Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Kristoff * Locos por las nueces - Grayson Cortos animados * Frozen: Fiebre congelada - Kristoff (Jonathan Groff) * Toy Story Toons: vacaciones en Hawaii - Ken (Michael Keaton) * Enredados por siempre - Eugene Fitzherbert /Flynn Rider (Zachary Levi) * El Fiestódromo - Johnny Worthington III (Nathan Fillion) Telenovelas brasileñas Thiago Rodrigues *Páginas de la Vida - Leo *La favorita - Cassiano Otras *El sabor de la pasión - Orlando Lima (Gustavo Melo) *Señora del destino - Ubaldo (Eduardo Fraga) *Dos caras - Apolo (Antônio Firmino) *Ciudad Paraíso - Marcos (Joaõ Sabiá) *Acuarela del amor - Theo (Rodrigo Andrade) *Cuna de Gato - Solón (Daniel Boaventura) *Passione - Chulepa (Gabriel Wainer) Dramas coreanos * La reina de los reveses - Kang Woo (Im Yi Kyu) * Educando a la princesa - Lee Shin (Joo Ji Hoon) * El príncipe del café - Choi Han Kyul (Gong Yoo) * La reina de las esposas - Heo Tae Joon (Yoon Sang Hyun) * Pasta - Kim San (Alex) * Mi adorable Sam Soon - Voces adicionales Videojuegos *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto - Neji Hyuga *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Neji Hyuga *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados - Shun de Andrómeda / Hades / Hades-Shun *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - Decker *Quantum Break - William Joyce (Dominic Monaghan) *Gears of War 3 - Clayton Carmine *Halo 3: ODST - Mike Branley *Cursed Mountain - Eric Simmons *Gears of War: Judgment - Clayton Carmine *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Shazam *Call of Duty: Ghosts - David "Hesh" Walker *Mortal Kombat X - Quan Chi *LEGO Avengers - Loki *¿Dónde está mi Perry? - Norm *Rise of the Tomb Raider - Seguidor del profeta *The Order: 1886 - Voces adicionales Documentales *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje *Flecha (Temp. 1-4) *La visión de Escaflowne *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (redoblaje) *Beast Machines *Teen Wolf *Blanco humano *Furia al volante *The Hollow (doblaje mexicano) *Solitary Man (versión Quality) *Después de la vida (versión Quality) *The Great Debaters (3.ª versión) *El conspirador *Ajin: Semihumano *13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi *Rebellion *La historia real de un falso asesino *Other People *ID-0 Intérprete *Eyeshield 21 - Ending 1 *Soy una Diosa. ¿Y ahora qué? - Temas Musicales (Junto con Melissa Gedeón) *Cleveland - Cleveland Brown Jr. (Rapeo, un cap.) *Phineas y Ferb - Canciones: "Niños malos", "La historia de Danny" (Junto a Memo Aponte Mille) y "Llegaste hasta mi corazón" (Junto a Juan Manuel Bernal y Ricardo Silva) *Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Tema de Kristoff ("Renos, mejores que humanos") Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Audiomaster 3000 * Art Sound México (hasta 2016) * Antigua * Auditel * Audiopost * Candiani Dubbing Studios * CBAudio * Diseño en Audio * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Dubbing House * Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) * IDF (hasta 2016) * Intertrack * KiteTeam * Larsa * Lola MX * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * LAS Dubbing * Mad Pencil Studio * New Art Dub * Optimedia Productions * Pink Noise México * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Sebastians (hasta 2016) * Sysdub * Taller Acústico S.C. * Ultra Video Filmografía en televisión nacional *Los Simuladores, episodio "Venganza" (2008) - Oficial de policía Enlaces externos *José Vilchis etrevistado por AnimeBlogger.com.ar * * * Premios ;Premios Auris Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca